A portable computing device can include an enclosure configured to contain the various components that make up the device. For example, the enclosure can include a base portion and a lid portion. In some embodiments, one or more magnets can be used to form a magnetic latch to hold the lid portion in a closed position next to the base portion. Affixing the magnets to the lid portion can require an adhesive that can require exposure to elevated temperatures to cure within a predetermined time period. Unfortunately, elevated temperatures can cause magnets to become partially or totally demagnetized.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to configure magnets to be able to withstand elevated temperatures without losing some or all of their magnetic properties.